General Chaos
by Kansas J. Miller
Summary: Part of the Campaign Snapshots world. It's spring of '98 and Bartlet for America is still on the road.
1. Part 1

Title: Campaign Snapshots: General Chaos Part 1/3  
  
Author: Kansas J. Miller  
  
Genre: Ensemble, multiple pairings  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: This is a pre-WH, campaign-fic, but there are spoilers through S5.  
  
Summary: Follows the eight-part "Campaign Snapshots: Primary Colors" series, which can be found at my site.  
  
This story takes place in the months following the primary elections, but is pre-convention. A convention story will eventually be a part of this series.  
  
Thanks to Rhonda, as always.  
  
~*~  
  
It was late April and it was windy. CJ Cregg knew her curly hair would be a rat's nest by the time they finally got back to the hotel in Omaha – whenever that might be – and she'd have to spend the better part of her evening de-tangling the mess. But for all of her sacrifice, at least the Governor was doing well on today's campaign trail; his speech to the cattle farmers had gone over well, and now, as they traipsed through this field behind Bartlet and a hoard of enthusiastic ranchers, CJ could only hope that the mud now caked on her boots would wash off. If, indeed, it was actually mud. CJ shuddered at the thought.  
  
"What the hell is he doing?" Toby Ziegler grumbled as the tall grass in front of them bent down with every footstep.  
  
Josh Lyman raised his brow and adjusted his sunglasses. "Shmoozing the cattle farmers, Toby. We're shmoozing."  
  
"This is stupid," CJ grumbled, randomly swatting her hands angrily, violently through the air as she detected the buzz of an insect.  
  
At CJ's sudden flailing, Sam Seaborn tried his best to contain a chuckle. "Whoa, there, CJ. It's just a bee."  
  
CJ spun spastically around, now face to face with the younger man. "Well, remind me again when it stings me and I end up at some hospital ER with a huge, infected, poisonous bee welt!"  
  
Josh looked genuinely concerned. "Oh, wow, I didn't know you were allergic to bees."  
  
Toby snorted, and CJ shot him a glance before turning back to Josh and Sam. "I'm not," she said sheepishly, purposefully crossing her arms over her chest. "But why take the chance?"  
  
Before anyone could respond, Leo appeared outside of the huddle that the four had made. "Excuse me. Everyone's complete and total lack of willingness to join the Governor near the cows has not gone unnoticed. But he's letting you off the hook."  
  
"Bus?" Josh asked with a grin, pointing in the distant direction of the road.  
  
Leo rolled his eyes. "Bus."  
  
CJ did her best not to bolt, while Toby tried to hide his relief. Sam shrugged, and Josh followed as the four began to walk from the field.  
  
~*~  
  
"Carol, did you say that Jillian Fox wanted a comment, or was it Steve Carver?" CJ called from the one of the double beds filling the tiny Omaha hotel room. With her back leaned up against the headboard, the campaign's press secretary was completely surrounded by computer printouts, newspapers, and two working laptops.  
  
Carol emerged from the bathroom with a towel in her wet hands. "Jillian Fox filed already. Steve was the one asking for a clarification on the farmer's insurance."  
  
CJ nodded and closed the notebook she'd been looking through before grabbing another stack of paper. Removing the pencil from her now-tied back hair, she scribbled on the sheet without glancing up at her assistant. "Can you get this to Sam? He's supposed to be talking to the press, but he shouldn't clarify anything on farmer's insurance until we get that straightened out with Leo."  
  
Carol nodded and took the note that CJ had scrawled. "Yeah, I'll let him know. Did you want to do phone messages now or later? You have a ton from when you guys were at the cattle thing."  
  
CJ looked up at her assistant as though the brunette had grown a second head. No words were necessary; Carol got the point and grinned. "I'll go find Sam."  
  
~*~  
  
Carol walked down the hallway in search of the elevator that would take her to the hotel lobby. She'd pieced together, after running into Josh, Toby, Margaret, and even the Governor himself, that Sam was in the lobby talking to reporters. As she hit the L button inside the elevator, Carol hoped that CJ's message would not reach Sam too late.  
  
Down in the lobby, Sam was easy to spot. He was surrounded by a small gathering of reporters, all identifiable by the notebooks they held and the recorders they were holding up near Sam's face. Quickly approaching the group, Carol cleared her throat loudly enough to gain Sam's attention. He noticed her immediately, and smoothly took the note out of Carol's hand without missing a beat in his discussion.  
  
"And as I was saying," Sam continued as he glanced down at Carol's note, "we will continue to extend the invitation to President Harden for monthly debates with Governor Bartlet. The primary season is over. Governor Bartlet is not the official Democratic nominee yet, but we have the delegates, and the President needs to defend and explain the past four years, instead of simply launching more attack ads."  
  
As he finished his response, Sam turned to Carol and nodded with a murmur. "Tell CJ that I already talked to Leo and took care of the clarification."  
  
Carol nodded and hung back, waiting for Sam's press gaggle to end. On her travels through the hotel looking for him, the brunette assistant had been given a number of messages to pass on to the speechwriter. Carol didn't mind waiting. Sam was almost through, anyway.  
  
As Sam continued to answer questions, Carol's eyes and mind began to wander. She really liked the members of the Press Corps that had been traveling with the Bartlet campaign since the past fall; they had spent endless hours together on the press bus, at campaign events and in hotel lobby briefings just like the one Sam was conducting. There were even more informal moments spent at meals, in hallways, or in bars at the end of long days. The reporters were nice people, even though the campaign was sometimes forced to treat the journalists as the enemy.  
  
As her eyes fell onto the red-headed Danny Concannon, Carol furrowed her brow and again tried to decipher *that* mystery. He and CJ had had something going on, that much was for sure. No one else knew, Carol was fairly certain, but spending almost every waking moment with CJ leant itself to a heightened sense about these things. Danny's crush on CJ was not exactly classified information, but Carol was almost positive that during the primaries, CJ had reciprocated. Both the Press Secretary's mood and her private, discreet nature had been heightened for a few weeks, until everything suddenly came crashing down after the Ohio primary. Now Danny never swung by the room in the morning to say hello; the two weren't chatting easily during press stops, and CJ was no longer going out at night without a word as to where. She seemed quieter, somehow, sad even. Carol knew she couldn't mention it, and no one else seemed to notice the change, but something was definitely up.  
  
As Danny met Carol's eyes, Carol blushed and looked away, guilty that she had been thinking about this at all. CJ's private life was not up for speculation, no matter that it was only going on in Carol's head. Maybe, the brunette mused, she had even imagined the entire thing in her thirst for a little drama on the campaign trail.  
  
As Sam finished up his briefing and the reporters began to disperse, Carol vowed to stop thinking about the love lives of the campaign staff. It was none of her business, anyway.  
  
~*~  
  
Danny Concannon checked over his notes one last time before heading up to his hotel room. He didn't want to leave anything un-clarified while Sam Seaborn was still approachably in the lobby. But everything looked good, and as Danny entered the elevator, he mentally began to prepare the story that he would type once he reached his room.  
  
The Bartlet campaign, while not making a full, clean sweep of the primary elections, had already amassed enough convention delegates; his nomination was a lock. And as late April prepared to float into May, there were only a few months to go until the "official" campaigns began. However, as Danny was prepared to write, in his quest to unseat the conservative President Harden, the Bartlet campaign had managed to make the campaign battleground feel more like October than spring. It was as if the general election were only weeks away – attack ads from both sides were airing in over twenty states, hardball strategies and tactics were being used by both campaigns, and the media heat had been turned way up. Danny hadn't been this energized by a campaign in years.  
  
As he stepped off of the elevator and onto his floor, Danny's thoughts turned to CJ. Catching sight of Carol in the lobby had only served to once again remind the reporter of his phenomenal failure in the department of his love life. He'd done the right thing, he knew, by letting CJ let him go – she'd wanted to end things and he hadn't. It hadn't been easy to give in and give up, but after the angry tangle they'd had over the source of some sticky quotations he'd used in a story – Danny knew it would be easier for CJ and the campaign if they just ended their blooming relationship. And in Ohio, he had tried explained that to her with logic and a calm head. Still, it was obvious to them both that their feelings weren't simply going to disappear.  
  
As a result, CJ was avoiding all contact with him, and he, with her. It was confusing and it hurt; Danny had bared his everything to CJ – he'd told her that he loved her. And even though she had feelings of similar depth, CJ was adamant that she could not have both her career and a relationship with him at the same time. Danny hated the situation; he cursed whatever higher power had put him in this quandary. Seeing CJ and not being able to have her – it was pure torture.  
  
With a sigh, Danny unlocked his hotel room, threw his suit-coat on the bed, and powered up the laptop he'd left out on the desk. It was time to get his mind off of everything – it was time for him to write.  
  
~*~  
  
Donna Moss could tell that her boss was growing frustrated. Barely noticeable beads of sweat were beginning to spring out at Josh's temples, and the increasingly violent way that he was chewing the stick of gum she'd given him was another dead giveaway. As she stood dutifully off to the side with Josh's notebook, Donna listened to him argue with Toby and Leo. As their voices rose, Donna found herself hoping that no one would burst a blood vessel before the meeting could end.  
  
"Leo! I'm not kidding around on this. We have to get a meaner ad, or this bullshit from Harden is going to start making a dent!" Josh cried, his eyes widening.  
  
Toby cocked his head and jumped in. "Our ad is already pretty *mean*, Josh. We're accusing the guy of having no record to run on!"  
  
"And he's saying we're weak on defense because we have no experience! That's what people are going to remember!" Josh shot back. "We have to come up with something to top that ad, or we're going to be *eating* this until November!"  
  
Leo held up a hand. "Gentlemen, please. The Governor's been pretty clear about not wanting to go any more negative – at least until the fall. Right now, and Sam and CJ will also back me up on this, I think that turning up the heat anymore would be a bad idea. It's already early for this kind of campaigning, and we have to bide our time. We'll come up with something to top their ad, just not yet. Right now, we're busy actually running for office. And that's the party line."  
  
Josh sighed heavily and shook his head, muttering. "Weak on defense. He's weak on defense."  
  
Toby threw his hands up. "Harden has NO RECORD!" He bellowed loudly, angrily. "He's done nothing! We're losing jobs, the economy is in a hole! And we're going to make *damn* sure that *that's* what people remember!"  
  
Donna jumped at the volume and intensity of Toby's voice. Leo and Josh were silent; the tension couldn't have been cut with a meat cleaver. Finally, Leo shook his head and chuckled. "I like it when you guys get all riled up."  
  
Toby grinned ever-so-slightly as he began to collect his notes. "I'm going to debate prep now."  
  
Leo slipped on his glasses and flipped through his own notebook. "Good. Josh, did Sam get any word back from the Harden campaign about actually *scheduling* a debate?"  
  
Josh felt like he had whiplash, the topic in the room had changed so quickly. Glancing with surprise at the door as Toby slipped out, Josh distractedly turned back to Leo. "Wait, so we're not resolving this ad war thing?"  
  
Leo raised his brow, his expression barely containing his amusement. "I thought we just did. Now I'll repeat, did Sam hear—"  
  
Josh snorted and cocked his head at his assistant. "Donna, will you please find Sam? I'm not going to be done here for a while."  
  
Donna nodded, forcing herself to suppress a smile as she moved out of the room. Josh was always the last person to give up on anything; his attitude was what daily made her believe that this time next year, they'd all be setting up shop in the West Wing of the White House.  
  
~*~  
  
Donna was told she would find Sam in CJ's hotel room. The door was ajar, but the blonde hung back and knocked shyly on the doorframe. With the exception of Josh, almost all of the senior campaign aides intimidated Donna. The Governor and Leo were on another level completely, and Sam was like the popular guy in high school who could make Donna weak in the knees. Toby was just plain scary, and CJ was the cool, older, very-unapproachable big sister. Even though everyone was slowly getting closer as they spent long days together, there were times when Donna felt totally and completely out of her league.  
  
"Donna is that you? You can come in here," CJ called, the pencil between her teeth slurring her words.  
  
Donna slowly entered the room. CJ was sitting Indian-style on one of the beds, while paper, briefing memos, and a laptop covered the rest of the comforter. Sam was perched on the other bed, and he looked up at Donna through his glasses to offer her a friendly smile.  
  
"Hey. Was Josh meeting with Toby and Leo over the ads?"  
  
Before Donna could answer, CJ distractedly waved at one of the easy chairs. "Sit down, Donna," she mumbled, typing away on one of the laptops as her eyes perused a document.  
  
Donna smiled shyly and sat on the edge of a blue easy chair. She looked over at Sam. "Yeah, they were yelling. Then he sent me out to find you – Leo wanted to know if you'd heard anything from Harden's people about scheduling a debate."  
  
Sam pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. "No, and I almost don't want them to respond."  
  
Donna cocked her head curiously. "Why?"  
  
CJ snorted, most of her attention still wrapped up in the press release she was writing. She glanced briefly over at the young blonde. "Because."  
  
Sam chuckled. "Because. The longer he waits to answer our request for debates, the more we can publicize that Harden's a chicken-shit."  
  
Donna nodded, understanding. "We can make it look like Governor Bartlet's got the President running scared?"  
  
Sam nodded, his expression warm as he studied Donna. "You've got it."  
  
Donna shook her head in amazement. "I never thought that this is how a campaign would be run. I'm not sure what I expected, but this sure hasn't been it. It's amazing, but unbelievably different from anything I had imagined."  
  
CJ looked up briefly to chuckle as Sam grinned widely. "I don't think any of us had any idea what we were signing up for. Nothing's ever done by the book anymore, it seems. Did you get your degree in political science?"  
  
Donna blushed as her eyes quickly ran from Sam's. "Well, I, uh, never actually graduated. I kept changing my major, which put me behind, credit- wise. And then I took a year off to help my ex-boyfriend pay for—" Donna stopped, realizing that she was rambling too far. "Hey, who knows? Maybe I'll go back to school someday. But hopefully after this is over I'll be able to find a decent job in Washington."  
  
CJ glanced up over the laptop screen. "Well, no matter what happens, you'll have a pretty nice line on your resume."  
  
Donna shrugged, shaking her head quickly. "This is more than just a line on a resume to me. I've believed in the Governor ever since I first learned about him. He's always been so vibrant, so charismatic, and so believable to me."  
  
Sam stood up, a thoughtful expression on his face. "We should be talking to you, Donna. You're not a professional in the field – you're learning a lot here, but essentially you're an average voter. Sometimes I feel like we are very out of touch with what regular Americans want to see in a Presidential candidate."  
  
CJ was still typing, her ear only half-way in the conversation. "Well, we should probably find out. The five of us – I think we're jaded by the never ending news-cycles and the polling data and the—oh, shit! What the *hell* is this? Mandy just sent out a new e-mail memo! After I *just* got done typing up a release based on the draft from two hours ago! Fucking great!"  
  
Sam jumped and then grinned at CJ's sudden biting tone. He glanced at Donna with some amusement and cocked his head towards the door. CJ was still cursing under her breath as the two stood. "I think that was our cue to leave."  
  
CJ looked up and rolled her eyes. "If anyone needs me, I'll be here. Trapped in press release hell."  
  
Sam took Donna's arm as they headed into the hallway. "Come on over to my room, Donna. I want to ask you some questions about your impression of the Governor. This could be really helpful, especially since you know him, now. Toby's been talking about getting some real feedback, not just polling data."  
  
Donna took a deep breath, surprised and flattered that Sam was interested in her opinions. She knew that she was just an assistant – and though it seemed that Josh heavily relied upon her skills and secretarial talents, Donna never had any illusions about her part in the Bartlet for America campaign. Maybe one day, after many years and time spent climbing ladders – and not without that elusive college degree – Donna figured that she might build a career. And maybe this – giving Sam some serious input – might be her first, baby step in the right direction.  
  
~*~  
  
It was nearly one o'clock in the morning by the time her work was finally complete. CJ was tired, bordering on exhausted, and at seven o'clock the next day, their flight was leaving for Kansas City. As CJ tried to make some semblance of a pile out of the mess on her bed, her mind went through the time calculations. A flight leaving at seven meant they had to check out of the hotel at the latest, six. That meant waking up at five o'clock in the morning. Earlier, CJ realized with a sigh, if she wanted a shower. It almost defeated the purpose of going to bed.  
  
Yawning, CJ stuffed the papers into her backpack, and as her laptop shut down, CJ realized that she was thirsty. She knew she had a warm can of Sprite somewhere, so with a resigned sigh, she grabbed the ice bucket and her key from the dresser and headed out into the hall.  
  
With a little ice she could have a cold soda, maybe get into bed, watch some TV, wind down a bit, and hope for some sleep before the long day that she knew lay ahead. CJ approached the ice machine and quickly began scooping ice into her bucket, yawning all the while.  
  
Danny was headed back to his room after a late-night conference with his boss, via phone. His cell had absolutely horrible reception in his room, and though the lobby had provided a clearer phone call, Danny resented having to traipse down there in the middle of the night. As he passed by the vending area, a loud and frustrated cry preceded the clang and clatter of a bucket and ice hitting the tile floor.  
  
CJ came into view and immediately caught Danny's attention as she crawled over the floor. She was wearing a pair of fitted track pants a tank top without a bra; hating to be a typical, leering, lusting man, Danny nonetheless gave in and enjoyed the eyeful of backside that CJ was unknowingly giving him. She was gorgeous, in fabulous shape, and Danny again cursed the situation they found themselves in.  
  
"Need some help?" he finally asked with a chuckle.  
  
CJ twisted her neck around, ice in hand. "How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Long enough," Danny grinned, hoping this would lead to a substantive conversation between the two. Too much time had passed since they'd shared even a moment.  
  
CJ scowled. "Well, if you're going to stare, at least help me pick this up. I'll feel bad leaving this mess for housekeeping."  
  
Danny knelt down and began scooping ice up. "What are you doing out here at one in the morning?"  
  
CJ sighed. "Just trying to get a little ice in an uncivilized world."  
  
When last of the ice was scooped back into the bucket, CJ immediately dumped it into the receptacle next to the ice machine and sighed. "So much for that."  
  
Danny stood up, too and nodded down the hall with some humor in his eyes. "I have some ice in my room. I even have a little scotch stowed away that I would be willing to share."  
  
CJ grinned, her tone mocking. It was like they were in a college dorm again. "Ooh, you're a bad boy."  
  
Danny puffed his chest out and played along. "Hey, I'm 21."  
  
CJ laughed lightly and sighed, studying Danny's sweet smile and irresistible eyes. "Eh, I probably shouldn't drink tonight. We have to be up in like, five hours anyway."  
  
"Come on, have one with me," Danny insisted. His entire body warmed at the sound of her easy laughter, and Danny knew he couldn't let CJ walk away from him tonight without a chance to really talk to her. He took her arm in a moment of confidence.  
  
CJ looked down at Danny's hand, the soft and gentle fingertips on her skin somehow reminding her of his kisses. She took a deep breath and looked up at him. "Danny," she said softly. "This is always going to be a bad idea."  
  
Danny shook his head slowly as he studied CJ's expression. "I know, I know. I'm a reporter and you're the Press Secretary. But right now, I'm just Danny, you're just CJ. And I have ice, you don't. Let's go."  
  
CJ couldn't fight her smile as she allowed Danny to guide her down the hallway towards his hotel room. She was thirsty, that was all. She was thirsty.  
  
~*~  
  
It was nearly one in the morning. Sam and Donna had long since stopped talking about her impression of Governor Bartlet. Her input has been truly helpful, and no matter how many times Donna tried to deflect Sam's compliments, he wouldn't stop giving them to her.  
  
"Seriously, Donna, promise me you'll go back to school one day and get your degree. You've got too much potential not to. If everyone saw how bright you were, you'd be taking over all of our jobs."  
  
"I promise I'll go back, I promise! Stop it!" Donna laughed, blushing for the hundredth time.  
  
"Okay, I'll stop," Sam smiled, glancing over at the blonde. They were stretched out, side by side on the bed, stomach-down and propped up on their forearms facing the TV. Late night television had gotten a whole lot more interesting now that the Governor and the President were nightly subjects of the jokes. The two watched in silence for a moment before Sam chuckled wryly.  
  
"I used to really enjoy Conan O'Brien," he snorted.  
  
Donna shook her head, humored. "And I never used to be awake for it!"  
  
Sam nodded. "Campaigns have a knack for screwing with your sleep cycle. And every other part of your life."  
  
Donna sat up, pulling her legs Indian-style under her body. She'd noticed the way Sam's face had suddenly fallen. "Are you ok?"  
  
Sam sighed and got up as well, sitting so that he was knee-to-knee with the blonde. "I don't know if Josh has ever mentioned it. I was supposed to get married in September."  
  
Donna's eyes widened. "No! He never told me that. What do you mean, 'supposed' to? It's not going to happen?"  
  
Sam shook his head and let his eyes wander. "I don't know. Things got thrown for a loop when I decided to up and join the campaign."  
  
Donna furrowed her brow. "She realizes you're coming back, though, right?"  
  
Sam met Donna's eyes. "Thing is, I don't know if I can go back, Donna. It was crazy. I was at work one day, my life – right on track. Engaged to a beautiful woman, plans were being made – our future was set in stone. Then Josh showed up. I didn't even have to think twice about leaving that life and joining this one. That says a lot. Maybe, underneath it all, I just wasn't ready to get married."  
  
Donna smiled softly. "Or maybe Josh is just really good at convincing people to do things."  
  
Sam chuckled and looked down at his knees touching Donna's. He met her eyes and smiled. "Did you know he has a horrible poker face?"  
  
Donna grinned and suddenly took Sam's hands in hers. "Who knows, Sam! Maybe your fiancée – what's her name?"  
  
"Lisa," Sam said softly, watching Donna's pale hands within his.  
  
"Maybe Lisa will see what great work you're doing here and realize why you had to leave. I don't see how anyone could not be proud of you," Donna said quietly, watching Sam's blue eyes.  
  
Touched by her words, and all-too-aware of her warm hands in his, Sam answered Donna with a kiss. Leaning slightly forward to capture her lips in his, they melted easily together as the clock ticked towards one. Donna deepened the kiss, knowing it was probably wrong to be doing this with Sam; it was even more wrong to want it so much, but as she felt Sam gently pushing her back onto the bed, Donna just didn't care. Tonight, for once, she was going to let herself feel beautiful. * 


	2. Part 2

Title: Campaign Snapshots: General Chaos Part 2/3  
  
Author: Kansas J. Miller  
  
Genre: Ensemble, multiple pairings  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: This is a pre-WH, campaign-fic, but there are spoilers through S5.  
  
Summary: Follows the eight-part "Campaign Snapshots: Primary Colors" series, which can be found at my site.  
  
This takes place in the months following the primary elections but pre- convention. A convention story will eventually be a part of this series.  
  
Thanks to Rhonda, as always.  
  
~*~ 2  
  
The mood on the Bartlet campaign plane was sluggish. Toby was off by the window drowning in the morning newspapers while Josh's mouth hung open as he dozed. Leo and the Governor were huddled together in the back looking over strategy, and when CJ got on the plane, the first thing she noticed was the silence.  
  
"C'mon everyone! Wake up!" She clapped her hands briskly together as Carol followed behind with a dry expression on her face. "Let's go people, energy, energy, energy!"  
  
Josh cracked an eye. "Please. Shut. Up."  
  
Sam hoisted his bag up into an overhead compartment as Carol slid out of his way and into her seat. "It's not even seven o'clock. How are you this awake?" he grumbled.  
  
CJ turned around, surprise joining the smile on her face. "Yeah, I don't know. Usually, Sam, you're the chipper one."  
  
Sam felt his stomach flip with nerves as he took the seat opposite Carol. He looked up at CJ with a shrug and knew he'd have to get Donna off of his mind. "And you, CJ, are usually half-dead at this hour."  
  
CJ patted Sam's shoulder as she headed towards the Governor and Leo. "Not today!"  
  
As she dug into her backpack for the schedule, CJ approached Leo and wondered really how in the world she was so energized. She'd stayed up half the night talking with Danny; it had been nearly four by the time she'd gone back to her room. A quick shower and what might charitably be called a nap were all she'd managed before the wake-up calls could be heard up and down the hall.  
  
Nothing physical had happened between CJ and Danny the night before; CJ had kept her distance on an easy chair while Danny had sat on the bed. They'd shared a few drinks and hours of honest conversation. CJ hadn't felt so positive about her relationship with Danny in months, if ever. They were crazy about each other, that much was for sure, but they both conceded to the fact that *nothing* could happen beyond friendship until their jobs were no longer so closely tied. They would simply have to wait, and slowly, that idea was becoming palatable. They could do it, CJ knew, they could wait a few months or a few years if their feelings were truly what she thought they were.  
  
"Leo, Governor, good morning. I need just a minute to review the itinerary for Kansas."  
  
The Governor nodded. "We're making stops where?"  
  
CJ paged through the document as the captain announced that the plane was taxiing to the runway. "Kansas City today, Manhattan tomorrow – Mrs. Bartlet will be flying in for the Nightline interview. And finally, we'll be out West in a small town called Colby the day after tomorrow for a few hours before our flight to Reno. I know it looks like we're taking a long time in this state, but it'll probably be our only visit during the general."  
  
Leo smirked. "And we're probably not taking Kansas, anyway, Sir, so just let's get through it."  
  
Governor Bartlet looked sideways at the general chairman and adopted a tone. "I like his attitude, CJ, because if we figure we're probably not gonna win this election and we do, we'll just have gotten through it."  
  
CJ smirked at Leo and gave the Governor a smile. "Oh, and Sam wanted me to let you know that he'll brief you later, Sir. He and Toby are starting to work on the first draft of the Convention acceptance speech."  
  
Leo craned his neck and looked down the aisle of the plane. "Sam doesn't look like he's even among the living, right now."  
  
CJ glanced back to see Sam sitting with Donna, both nearly asleep on one another. She shrugged. "Well, we were all up pretty late last night. I'm about to catch a nap myself."  
  
"See you in Kansas, CJ," the Governor murmured, waving the taller woman away. He turned back to the notes before him and smirked at Leo. "I guess this really is a pointless trip."  
  
Leo rolled his eyes. "Not the last of which you'll make during the next six months, so like I said, let's just get through it."  
  
The Governor chuckled and slipped his glasses back on. "Can't wait."  
  
~*~  
  
Josh sat on the campaign bus, the cell phone warm against his ear. He'd been on hold for the better part of twenty minutes, and he was getting cranky.  
  
"DONNA!" he yelled, momentarily covering the receiver. When the blonde did not appear, Josh yelled for her again. "Donna! I need you!"  
  
CJ popped up into the stairwell of the bus, only her head making an appearance. "Would you shut up? Donna is with Carol distributing the press packets, and Sam and Toby are with the Governor, who is about to address a crowd, so if you wouldn't mind, you know, not bellowing right now, that'd be great."  
  
Josh frustratedly snapped closed his cell and tossed it behind him. "Well, fuck that."  
  
CJ stepped up into the main area of the bus. "What's wrong?"  
  
Josh sighed. "Mandy. She's refusing to take my damn phone calls, but then she'll call back and yell at me for not calling! It's ridiculous!"  
  
"So you were yelling for Donna, why?"  
  
Josh glanced sarcastically up at the taller woman. "So she could call the Manchester office for me, and actually get Mandy's ass to the phone...I just love our little games," he muttered.  
  
CJ took a seat near Josh and turned to face him. With her hands in her lap, she pursed her lips. "I take it things are not going well."  
  
Josh cocked his head. "That'd be one way to put it."  
  
CJ scowled. "Josh, you couldn't keep a woman if your life depended on it. You need to find a nicer woman. "  
  
Josh smirked in response, his voice full of badly-suppressed laughter. "Oh, thank you, queen of the long term relationship. I think I'll ask you for more advice! Oh, wait—"  
  
CJ bit back her own laughter. Josh was right. She stood up, her shoulders bobbing. "Hey, just trying to be here for my best friend."  
  
Josh watched CJ walk down the aisle of the bus. "I'm your best friend?"  
  
CJ turned slowly around, a thoughtful expression coming over her. "On this campaign, yeah," she said carefully, a smile growing as she began to nod. "And one day, Josh, if you work really hard and don't piss me off—"  
  
Josh grinned. "That would have meant a lot to me if you hadn't started with that last part."  
  
CJ chuckled warmly. "I'm going back to work. I'll call Mandy for you after the event."  
  
Josh nodded and sighed. "I'm almost glad she's not out here with us full time. We'd be in a perpetual state of World War three."  
  
CJ's lip curled up. "Josh, you really might want to start considering the fact that maybe you and Mandy might not belong together. As a couple, you know?"  
  
Josh waved CJ away without a word, turning back to his work. CJ nodded silently and stepped off of the bus. She almost understood where Josh was coming from; Mandy Hampton was a certifiable bitch, and she probably enjoyed being with Josh, if just to jack him around. CJ hated that about Mandy, but her mind was brilliant and they badly needed her consulting for this campaign. And that, CJ realized as she headed out into the sunshine, was the bottom line.  
  
~*~  
  
Donna's eyes kept finding their way over to Sam; he was standing in the back of the restaurant, a cell phone to his ear as chatter buzzed around them. The tables in the small barbecue joint were full of campaign staff on one side and the press surrounding the Governor's table on the other. The lunch-turned-press event had been CJ's idea, and Donna could see how well the images were going to play. An elite, Nobel-prize winning Governor at a picnic table, ribs and curly fries in front of him? No one could deny the appeal.  
  
Sam looked distressed, Donna realized as she sipped her Coke and tried not to look like she was watching him. He looked worried, upset, and very, very tired. That, Donna blushed as she stared down at her pork sandwich, was most definitely due to their late-night activities – activities that Donna knew she would not soon get out of her head.  
  
It wasn't like her, to sleep with someone so casually, but with Sam it held felt comfortable and right. Physically it had been amazing, and even Sam had admitted that they had shared an emotional connection. Still, he had quietly said, he wasn't sure he could promise her anything real, anything that she needed. Before Donna had come up with a reply, the wakeup call from the desk had shattered the mood in the room, and their day had been flung headlong into chaos. She'd wanted to talk things out with Sam, but on the plane they'd been unable to fight falling asleep. Now, it felt to Donna like Sam might be avoiding her, keeping his distance, and maybe even regretting his actions.  
  
Or, Donna smirked to herself as Josh and CJ passed by with large "to go" containers, she could be imagining everything. Paranoia was easy to cultivate on a campaign like this; spending so much time with the same people was cause enough to lose your mind. Maybe, Donna felt her heart sink, that's what had happened last night. They'd both lost their minds and now it was all water under the bridge.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Donna's head snapped up. Carol was hovering, her eyes concerned. The blonde quickly regrouped. "I'm so tired. I was up pretty late."  
  
Carol conspiratorially looked around, watching as CJ and Josh took seats near the press. Danny discreetly winked at the press secretary before turning his attention back to the Governor, and Carol felt her heart jump. There was *definitely* something going on. "Donna, if you swear you'll keep a secret, can I tell you what I think?"  
  
Donna's eyes widened as she gestured at the picnic table bench. "Yeah, is something wrong?"  
  
Carol grinned and leaned forward. "No, but I think I know where CJ was until four in the morning..."  
  
~*~  
  
The room was starting to retain the distinct odor of booze. Vodka martinis for CJ, straight Jack Daniels for Toby, Sam was working on his third gin and tonic, and Josh was simply plastered. Donna sipped on a single can of Bud light, and as the others floated in and out of the Kansas City hotel room, the hour only grew later.  
  
"Okay, so here's what I'm thinking," Josh slurred.  
  
CJ grinned excitedly and leaned forward. "What are you thinking, Josh? Please tell us."  
  
Toby, the most unaffected, slid his eyes towards CJ. "Why do you encourage this?"  
  
CJ giggled and finished her drink. "'Cause. It's funny. Sam, My Man, will you make me another?"  
  
Donna leapt up as Sam nearly took out the bottle of Vodka with his elbow. "Let me handle this," she said matter-of-factly, brushing Sam away from the Vodka. "You're not in any shape, Sam."  
  
Sam caught Donna's wrist before she could reach the Smirnoff bottle. Their eyes met and Sam smirked knowingly. "I can bring it, Donna, you know I can."  
  
Donna's stomach warmed at the heat in Sam's eyes. "Believe me, I've been thinking about that all day."  
  
Sam grinned. "Glad to hear it."  
  
Toby and CJ exchanged glances at the odd way Donna and Sam were staring at one another, and Josh slid further down in his chair. "Can we *please* get back to what I was thinking?"  
  
As Donna and Sam began working together to fix CJ another drink, the tall woman turned her full attention on to Josh. "Sorry. We had a moment of distraction. Go. Talk."  
  
Josh took a deep breath, as though he were about to launch into a soliloquy. "I was thinking that, uh, I was gonna break up with Mandy."  
  
Donna and Sam looked up in surprise, and CJ nodded with self- satisfaction. "That's what I'm talking about. Good for you, Joshua."  
  
Toby leaned forward, a look of horror on his face. "No, Josh, no! We can't have Mandy pissed at us! It's bad enough as it is getting those mean e-mails with capital letters and angry punctuation!"  
  
Sam looked up as he stirred CJ's drink. "Yeah, Josh, you gotta take one for the team and continue to love Mandy."  
  
"I do not *love* Mandy. But she is good in bed," Josh declared to the groans of everyone in the room. Waving his hand through the air, he sat up and gestured in the direction the alcohol that was littering the coffee table. "I need another shot. Someone?"  
  
CJ took her glass back from Sam and had a large swig. "One more, Josh, and then you're cut off. The press does not need to be treated to another full-length version of 'American Pie'. All eight minutes is eight minutes too long."  
  
Toby, Sam, and Josh bit their lips with humor before Donna, wide-eyed and amused, leaned over and tapped CJ's wrist. "Um, CJ? That was you."  
  
CJ stared into her glass and then back up at the blonde. "Oh, my God, you're right. It was."  
  
Laughter permeated the air as the door cracked open. Carol walked into the room, Margaret not far behind. The redhead waved her hand through the air and gagged. "It smells like a bar in here. Toby! I don't think you can smoke that cigar inside!"  
  
Toby held up his hands in protest. "Do you see a no-smoking sign anywhere?"  
  
Margaret glanced around and quickly located the said sign. She pointed at it and glared accusatorily at Toby. Toby sighed and with resignation, stuck his cigar in a glass of ice water.  
  
CJ choked on a snicker. "Carol, did you find Danny for me?"  
  
Carol and Donna exchanged knowing glances before the brunette focused back on her boss. "Yes, yes I did. He's in the lounge at the end of the hallway, but I don't know if you're in any...you know, shape to be working right now," Carol chuckled.  
  
CJ shakily stood up with some steadying help from Toby. Nearly dropping her glass into Sam's lap, she weaved her way towards Carol. "No, no, no, this is a social visit. You know, to make sure he'll keep writing nice things about us."  
  
Donna covered her mouth, and Carol bit her lip as CJ passed towards the door. "Have fun..."  
  
Toby looked between the two obviously humored assistants. "What's going on?"  
  
Carol shrugged and moved to take a seat. "Nothing more than the usual madness, right Donna?"  
  
Donna only giggled in response turned her attention back to the soft conversation she and Sam had begun. Josh finally got around to downing the shot he'd carefully poured while Margaret joined Carol on the couch.  
  
Josh leaned and nearly toppled towards Carol. He lowered his voice as his eyes drooped. "Stay away from this brandy. It's...potent."  
  
Carol and Margaret giggled and began to pour themselves drinks while Toby sat back and tried to ignore the lunacy going on around him. Sam and Donna eventually left the room for some privacy, and by the time Josh began explaining the rules of the Senate, CJ and Danny were well on their way to another all-night conversation.  
  
~*~  
  
Toby sighed and hung up the phone, working against the very strong urge he had to chuck the cell onto the side of the road. "Goddamn-it!"  
  
Leo turned around as the bus sped west towards Manhattan, Kansas. "What's your problem?"  
  
Toby rolled his eyes. "Nothing, sorry."  
  
Leo got up and took the seat beside Toby, his intuition telling him that Toby's trouble was of a personal nature. "Was that Andi?"  
  
Toby sighed deeply, his irritation obvious. "How *could* you tell?"  
  
Leo chuckled. "Maybe it was your tone of voice. Or the fact that I could hear her side of the conversation all the way over in my seat. Things aren't ok?"  
  
Toby shook his head and looked down. "She's angry and upset, with every right to be. I guess I couldn't have picked a better time to completely up and leave for a few months."  
  
Leo nodded knowingly. "You're still trying to get pregnant, right?"  
  
Toby slid his eyes towards Leo. "Clearly, not at the moment. But yeah, we are. And it's been an uphill battle."  
  
"There are things you can try, you know."  
  
Toby shook his head vehemently. "We're not quite ready to go that route yet, but we have been looking at the options. It's almost May. Andi said she'd give it until December, and then we start really talking about alternatives."  
  
Leo nodded and looked around. Standing up, he briefly squeezed Toby's shoulder. "Make more of an effort to go home, or to have her meet you more often. And take it easy. It'll work out."  
  
Toby nodded and turned back to the newspaper on his lap, quietly appreciative of Leo's support. It wasn't often that the people on this campaign talked about their personal lives, though their personal situations were affected deeply by what they were doing out here on the road. It was a sacrifice on everyone's part; Josh had walked away from a sure thing in the Senate. Sam gave up the good life, and CJ had headed straight out of Beverly Hills. Then there were people like Carol and Donna who had simply walked into the Manchester headquarters looking for a way to make a difference, and people like Margaret who were so dedicated to their bosses that a few months on the road was simply an extension of the office. Toby knew they had a lot to be proud of, and despite all of the personal sacrifices, each and every person on the Bartlet for America campaign knew what they were doing and why. There was no stopping now, and though Toby suspected that it would only get harder, he never doubted the people around him and he never doubted the Governor. They were just steps away from making a man into a President.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam threw his bag on the bed and realized that this was his third hotel room in just as many nights. With a sigh, he hung up his suit jacket in the closet, locked the front door, and immediately headed for the bathroom. With the water warming up in the shower, he began to shed his day- old clothing, looking ridiculously forward to a mere ten minutes under the spray.  
  
Things were all shaken up, torn apart, twisted and confused. Sam let the water wash over him as he stepped into the tub, and his thoughts began to churn. What had he been thinking, sleeping with Donna so suddenly like that? He wasn't really over Lisa –he wasn't even sure that he and Lisa were completely broken up. He'd spoken to her over the phone that afternoon during lunch, and she'd been more supportive and interested in the campaign than usual. Sam just hadn't been able to bring himself to tell her what had happened, and now he was standing in the shower, alone with the weight of his own actions.  
  
As if it weren't bad enough to have been with Donna for a night, he'd only worsened the situation by drinking and then taking her back to his room again the next evening. They'd left their clothes on, but Sam knew he'd given Donna an impression that was just all wrong. He cared about Donna, that much was for sure, and Sam knew in his heart that he couldn't keep treating her that way. Donna was more than a plaything, and just the thought of Lisa made Sam see that she deserved better. They all deserved better, and Sam had no idea what to do next.  
  
Maybe he would cut things off completely with Lisa, start out with a clean slate. That was probably best, especially since Lisa knew that he'd probably never come back to the life she had dreamed up for them. But that still left the problem of Donna – he couldn't hurt her, he didn't want to, and he certainly did not want to push her away. The problem lay in just how close they could and should become during this less than ideal time in their lives.  
  
As the water continued to run over Sam, nearly scalding his skin with the heat, he knew that the first thing he would have to do after his shower was call his ex-fiancée. From there on out, he would leave everything up to chance. That plan had carried him this far – it had carried him to the front row on a Presidential campaign. Sam knew he would just have to keep on trusting fate. * 


	3. Part 3

Title: Campaign Snapshots: General Chaos Part 3/3  
  
Author: Kansas J. Miller  
  
Genre: Ensemble, multiple pairings  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: This is a pre-WH, campaign-fic, but there are spoilers through S5.  
  
Summary: Follows the eight-part "Campaign Snapshots: Primary Colors" series, which can be found at my site.  
  
This takes place in the months following the primary elections but pre- convention. A convention story will eventually be a part of this series.  
  
Thanks to Rhonda, as always.  
  
~*~  
  
As the dusk fell over Manhattan, Kansas, Danny was not looking forward to spending another night in middle-America. It was too wide-open and vast; the sky was too big, and out there in the center of the country, every direction looked like a good way to run. As he ordered a steak and another beer from the hotel restaurant's bar, the reporter considered going back to D.C. It wouldn't be too hard to take over his old White House beat; Danny was scheduled to return there after the election anyway. His editor would understand if he gave a plausible reason: he really just wasn't cut out for on-the-road life; his best work was done when he was sniffing around the familiar institutions of the Washington beltway.  
  
Truth be told, Danny knew he was thinking of leaving just so he could put a little distance between him and CJ. They were both going to lose their minds if they spent another sleepless night chatting till dawn; they were both going to go crazy if they had to be in a room together without touching. The feelings were starting to overwhelm them both; it would be easier to hold up the illusion of "just friends" if a few thousand miles separated her body from his.  
  
It took Danny a moment to realize that Toby Ziegler had taken the stool beside him. The familiar voice and the even more familiar order for a Jack Daniels caused the reporter to turn his head.  
  
"Hey, Toby."  
  
The bearded, intimidating man nodded. "Danny."  
  
"How goes it?"  
  
Toby nodded politely at the bar tender as she slid him his drink. After a long sip, the speechwriter turned to Danny. "We're doing Nightline tonight."  
  
Danny nodded. "Yeah, I saw that Mrs. Bartlet was in for that."  
  
"CJ will probably brief before then," Toby casually remarked, his eyes wandering around the bar.  
  
Danny nodded, wishing he could control the sensation her name alone made in his stomach. "Everyone looks tired today; I heard you guys knocked back a few last night."  
  
Toby smirked. "You either talked to CJ or got one look at Josh today."  
  
Danny grinned. "He's never been able to hold his liquor, boy."  
  
Toby suddenly turned on his stool, facing Danny with purpose. "I know CJ pretty well, Danny, but it doesn't take a fifteen-year friendship with her to see that you two have something going on."  
  
Danny slid his eyes over until he met Toby's dark, brooding pair. Keeping calm, not wanting to give away a thing, Danny swallowed and spoke slowly. "We're building a really good friendship. I like working with her. "  
  
Toby sipped his drink. "She's attractive, she's smart, and there's just something about her. Believe me, I know. But for her sake, don't push it. Don't, Danny, it's just going to lead you both down the wrong road."  
  
Danny squinted his eyes at the speechwriter, not sure if he was offended or just annoyed at the presumption. "What CJ chooses to do with her personal life is far from your business, Toby, or am I wrong?"  
  
Toby cocked his head and smirked. "Nothing is personal when it affects this campaign. Your career and hers, right now, could really do without a relationship muddying up the waters."  
  
"My relationship with CJ isn't going to hurt the Governor," Danny said coolly, cutting into his steak as it was placed in front of him. "I wouldn't let that happen."  
  
"I'd never dream of telling CJ what to do," Toby replied, brushing past Danny's comments. "But I have no problem giving you some helpful hints."  
  
Danny continued to play it easy, chewing his food carefully and trying to ignore the anger boiling inside of him. "Well, here's a helpful hint for you. CJ's an adult. You have no place coming to me – or her, for that matter – with this. Get up, walk away from this conversation right now, and we'll forget it ever happened."  
  
Toby threw a few bills down on the bar and stood up. "I'm just looking out for everybody's best interests."  
  
Danny watched the speechwriter walk out of the bar, and as he turned back to his dinner, an uneasy feeling washed over the reporter. Nothing, he moaned inwardly, nothing was ever cut and dry. Nothing could be easy anymore.  
  
~*~  
  
Donna chewed on a French fry and listened to the CNN news, watching for any mention of the Bartlet campaign's selection of a running mate. Josh and Leo had been waiting for weeks, expecting Senator John Hoynes to announce his endorsement of the Governor, but so far, no such statement had been put out. It was just another testament to Hoynes' animosity towards Governor Bartlet; Josh was especially annoyed, for he had a feeling that it was going to come down to Bartlet *asking* Hoynes to run with him.  
  
"Anything?" he called from the hallway.  
  
Donna, Indian-style on the bed, looked out into the hall where Josh and Leo had stopped to talk. "No!" she called. "But Victor Post, in response to the question of who they'd like to see as running mate, said that it couldn't matter less – 'Governor Bartlet does a fine job of alienating Americans all on his own'."  
  
Josh waved once at Leo and walked into the hotel room, closing the door. "The White House *press secretary* said that? Are you kidding me?"  
  
Donna shook her head and popped another fry into her mouth. "Live at the four o'clock briefing. It's maybe the third or fourth story on all the newscasts I've been watching. Sam and CJ are prepping a response that the Governor can use if Ted Koppel asks him about it tonight."  
  
Josh rubbed his eyes and sighed with frustration. "That White House is full to bursting with idiots."  
  
At that moment, Josh's cell burst to life, jumping across the bed comforter as it simultaneously rang and vibrated. Donna grinned teasingly as she reached back to answer it. "Gosh, I'm surprised you don't miss all of your phone calls."  
  
Josh shrugged distractedly as he sat down at the side table. "Just answer it," he muttered, flipping through the recent polling data that Leo had just delivered.  
  
"Josh Lyman...I'm sorry? No, this is Donna. Wait a minute! Excuse me, Mandy, but it's really not my fault if he didn't return your—"  
  
Josh's head shot up as he heard his assistant invoke the name of his girlfriend. "Mandy?"  
  
Donna stood up off of the bed, anger written on her face. "Mandy! You don't need to—you can't blame that on—Mandy! Stop yelling! "  
  
Josh was taken aback; he stood and reached for the phone. "What's going on?"  
  
Donna practically chucked the phone at her boss. "Your girlfriend is a psycho!" the blonde hissed, stunned at the way Mandy had launched into an attack; the woman was crazy!  
  
Josh put the phone to his ear, slightly concerned as the blonde returned to her seat, annoyance over her expression. "Mandy, you gotta stop bitch-slapping the first person you come across—oh, well, then maybe you need to grow up and get a little anger management therapy...That's right, I said therapy!"  
  
As Josh continued to verbally tangle with his girlfriend, Donna rolled her eyes and moved to answer the door, which was now loudly being knocked upon. As Josh's voice began to rise, Donna cracked open the door, glad to find only CJ and not a member of the Press Corp. No one really needed to witness the shouting match going on inside the room, but at least it was one of their own.  
  
"Hey," CJ grinned. "Could you find out if Josh knows that—what the hell?"  
  
Donna sighed and smiled falsely. "One day, if I work really hard, I might be in a relationship just that happy."  
  
CJ chuckled. "That woman is in a perpetual state of PMS. Have you guys seen the most recent White House briefing?"  
  
Donna shook her head as her face adopted a smirk. "Oh, we saw it all right."  
  
It was CJ's turn to shake her head. "Tell Josh he's got e-mail - the response Sam and I put together. I'm briefing Governor later, so he's got some time to get back to me if there's a problem."  
  
Donna nodded and the two women cringed as Josh's voice reached a particularly angry octave. Without a word, both women exchanged knowing eyes. Donna shut the door and CJ had to chuckle as she headed off down the hallway to find herself some dinner.  
  
~*~  
  
Danny was angry and upset as he headed down the hallway towards his room. Toby Ziegler had some nerve coming to him with a warning against seeing CJ. How did Toby know that anything was going on between them? It wasn't anyone's business, the truth of the matter beside the point. And as it happened, he and CJ hadn't shared anything physical in months! Danny's blood pressure continued to rise as he searched for his room key; if he didn't value his job so much, the reporter knew he'd have half a mind to go and club the hell out of a certain Bartlet senior political advisor.  
  
"Having some trouble there?"  
  
Danny looked up to find an amused, smirking, good-natured CJ. Her lips were curled up into a half-grin, and Danny thought she looked pleased to see him. The reporter could only sigh. "This evening is not going well."  
  
CJ followed Danny into his room as he finally was able to get the door unlocked. She crossed her arms curiously over her chest and watched as the reporter threw clothes and newspapers from his dresser onto his bed. "What happened?" CJ asked, her concern growing as she watched Danny pick up his suitcase.  
  
Danny cast a glance at CJ, fighting his every urge to tell her. "Don't worry about it."  
  
CJ narrowed her brow. "Then why are you thrashing around like you're about to pack up and blow town?"  
  
Danny threw a folded shirt and his toothbrush into the open suitcase before meeting the taller woman's eyes. "Because at the moment, packing up and blowing town sounds like a really good idea."  
  
CJ cocked her head and took a few steps closer to the reporter as he continued to take things off of the side table. "Danny, seriously, what happened?"  
  
Danny suddenly stopped arranging items in his bag and turned to CJ, pulling her close to him without thinking. One arm around her waist, his other hand thrusting up into her hair, and his mouth plundering hers with all the heat of his anger and his passion. CJ responded in kind, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as their bodies magnetically connected. The kiss was not soft or gentle, but charged and emotional, full of all the things that Danny wished he could tell her instead.  
  
When the finally parted for air, both of their breaths were ragged. CJ's blue eyes were wide, and it took her a minute to find words. "What the hell was that?"  
  
Danny searched CJ's expression and moved again to kiss her. Before his mouth could return to hers, CJ's fingers caught his beard. "No. Talk to me."  
  
With a heavy, frustrated sigh, Danny dropped his arms from around CJ's body and he returned to his suitcase. "I'm going back to Washington."  
  
Surprised, CJ stepped aside as Danny headed for the closet. "What? Why?"  
  
Danny stopped in front of the press expert as he retreated from the closet, a suit jacket on a hanger in his hand. "If I told you, you might not like me anymore, and you might like Toby even less, so let's just not talk about it."  
  
CJ cocked her head, annoyance beginning to creep into her tone. "Danny, I'm not in the mood for a game! Are you leaving because of me? If you are that's completely—"  
  
CJ stopped suddenly, a knock on the door breaking into the tension. Without meeting her eyes, Danny moved past CJ to answer it. Flinging the door open without a word, Danny left it open for CJ to see who was there.  
  
Sam cleared his throat, noting the uncomfortable air in the room. "I'm sorry, CJ, Carol guessed you might be here. I need you for five minutes on the thing for tonight."  
  
"Yeah," CJ said distractedly, glancing back at Danny as she began walking out of the room. "Right behind you, Sam."  
  
The reporter kept folding his clothes, not looking up to meet CJ's stare. No matter how out of place he'd been, Toby had also been right; Danny couldn't see CJ socially. Maybe down the road, things would work out, but as Danny continued to pack up his room, he knew that after months of being on the road with CJ and the Bartlet campaign, he really needed just a little time and space. As the hotel room door shut angrily closed, Danny briefly shut his eyes. It was all for the best.  
  
~*~  
  
Josh sat down at the desk in his hotel room and looked through the door that connected his room to Donna's. She, too, was seated at her desk, and though she shared her room with Carol, the blonde was alone right now. Josh grinned.  
  
"Sorry that Mandy went postal on you like that."  
  
Donna looked up and smirked. "Sorry you're dating her."  
  
Josh cocked his head. "Are you going to offer any better alternatives?"  
  
Donna's grin widened and she fought a laugh. "Well, Joshua, knowing how arrogant you can be sometime, I can't say you don't always deserve what Mandy doles out. However, I did hear it through the grapevine that Sarah Wissenger had her eye on you. She's cute..."  
  
Josh coughed. "Sarah? From the Manchester office?"  
  
Donna rolled her eyes with a laugh. "Like I said, gossip seems to find its way around this campaign pretty quickly."  
  
Josh's face fell in all seriousness and he got up from his desk. After walking the ten steps into Donna's room, he shut the door and joined her at the desk. "Gossip really does get around on this campaign. All campaigns, actually. Everyone knows everything; nothing is private. It really is hard to keep secrets when you're out on the road like this."  
  
Donna's expression also grew serious and her stomach adopted nerves. "Are you trying to hint at something?"  
  
Josh cocked his head and held Donna's gaze. "Sam just broke an engagement, Donna, and he's not in the best place, personally. Be gentle with him if you two are going to—"  
  
Donna stood up, her face full of horror. "Did you hear something?"  
  
Josh's voice dropped to a more calming level as he motioned for his assistant to sit back down. "Shhh. I guessed; it wasn't hard. Sam and I have been friends for quite a while."  
  
Donna felt her face flushing with embarrassment, and she covered her eyes with both hands. "Oh my God."  
  
Josh waited for Donna to uncover her eyes, and he was unnerved at the slight twinge of jealousy he felt flash through him. Why should he mind if Sam had been spending some time with Donna? It was no big deal...after all, he had Mandy. But as he continued to watch the blonde fight her embarrassment, Josh couldn't help but wish he were in Sam's position. It scared Josh, but mostly, it just made sense.  
  
~*~  
  
After she had finished working with Sam, CJ fumed her way down to the hotel lobby, where she knew she would find her old friend Toby. True her to hunch, the bearded speechwriter had his laptop set up in a corner. He sat in a low easy chair, working away in solitude as the eight o'clock hour approached.  
  
CJ forwent a greeting. "What did you say to Danny Concannon?"  
  
Toby looked up and lowered the screen of his laptop. His reply was calm. "We spoke earlier tonight, in the bar."  
  
CJ's eyes were angry and her hands were placed threateningly on her hips. She was not in the mood for Toby's characteristic evasions. "And *what* did you speak about?"  
  
Toby waved a hand casually through the air, knowing he wasn't at all hiding the truth from his old friend. "We talked about our jobs, the campaign, how well things seem to be going."  
  
"Bull shit, Toby! Cut it!" CJ cried, not caring one bit who was in the lobby to hear her vicious tone. She narrowed her eyes at her longtime friend. "Stay out of my personal life!"  
  
Toby stood up, following CJ as she brusquely breezed past him. She was heading angrily through the lobby towards the pool deck. Grabbing her by the elbow before she could reach the terrace door, Toby spun the tall woman around. "No. I won't stay out of your personal life when I can see it affecting your job – our job – a Presidential election, CJ! Don't be stupid! You can't creep around with a reporter!"  
  
CJ seethed, her face just inches from Toby's and the anger spitting fire between them. Toby was right, and it ate her up inside. She took a deep breath and wrenched her arm away from his hand. "Don't touch me, ever again."  
  
Toby's heart drummed in his chest as CJ breezed furiously past him. He turned and watched as she walked through the lobby, her heels clicking angrily on the tiled floor. Taking a deep breath, Toby returned to his laptop, more distracted than ever. There was nothing he could do now, and besides, it was all for the best.  
  
~*~  
  
Abbey Bartlet was happy to see her husband. Being separated from him while he was on the road campaigning was hard, but there was nothing Abbey could do while her daughter was still at home. She was due to graduate high school in six weeks, old enough to stay home alone, but Abbey was unwilling; being a parent transcended all things, even a Presidential campaign.  
  
"Has she given any more thought to going straight to college in the fall?" Jed asked as he rolled up his sleeve.  
  
Abbey glanced back at her husband before continuing to root through her medical bag. Coming up with the proper syringe she needed, the brunette doctor sighed. "Now that you've got the nominations sewn up, Jed, I think what she really wants is to take a year off and be out on the road with us. I'm inclined to say yes – how many times in a lifetime does that chance happen?"  
  
Jed had to concede. "And it's not like she hasn't already amassed Lord-knows how many AP credits."  
  
Abbey nodded as she took Jed's arm in her hand and swapped his skin with rubbing alcohol. "I'll let her know that you're on board when I call her later. Hold still and this won't hurt too badly."  
  
Jed winced as he felt the needle slip under his skin; the injections were painful but necessary. Abbey was skilled, but Jed loathed the situation.  
  
CJ's voice suddenly broke into the room as the door cracked open. "Good evening, Governor, Mrs. Bartlet. I just wanted to brief you on—oh, I'm sorry," CJ's tone nervously dropped she quickly backed out of the room.  
  
Abbey and Jed exchanged sudden and worried glances, and Abbey quickly finished up the medical procedure. "That's okay, CJ, we'll be ready in a moment, " she called, hoping the press secretary hadn't gotten a clear view of what they'd been doing.  
  
Jed's expression was full of tension, and again he cursed the situation. He should have told Leo about this upfront; he should never have been out on the campaign trail like this. But then again, it was all so inevitable. "Damn-it," the Governor muttered, staring down at the hotel room floor. "Damn-it!"  
  
Abbey quickly disposed of the needle she'd used, and after removing all of the medical apparatus from sight, she joined her husband on the bed. Sitting beside him, she slipped a hand through his and said nothing.  
  
~*~  
  
CJ, Sam, Toby, and Josh, stood in a silent line behind the cameras. The Governor and Abigail Bartlet were both seated behind a set desk, made- up and wired, ready for the interview to begin. CJ looked at the large, red- lettered countdown clock. Two minutes.  
  
As she waited, CJ's thoughts swirled. She wasn't sure what she had seen when she'd walked into the Governor's suite earlier in the evening. CJ knew she probably should have knocked a bit louder, but no one had answered, and walking in somehow seemed appropriate. Had Abbey been using a needle, giving the Governor an injection of something? Or was her already- emotional mind playing tricks on her? CJ felt a rock in the pit of her stomach, and she knew she would never ask the question.  
  
Toby stole a glance at CJ, hoping she would cool down and forgive him for approaching Danny. He understood CJ's anger; Toby could see that she'd been affected by Danny and whatever had been brewing between them. But it just couldn't go on, no matter how insensitive he looked saying it out loud. He'd heard via the grapevine that Danny had left the campaign trail. Toby sighed and felt a sudden urge to smoke. He'd bet good money that Danny Concannon was planning to install himself back in the White House Press Room. If they won the election, Toby knew he'd have to find a way to keep them apart.  
  
Sam had noticed that CJ and Toby were not speaking, but there were other things on his mind as he stood in the ABC studio. Donna had come to him before they'd left for the taping. Josh was onto them, and not that they had any real secrets to keep, but Sam knew it couldn't become common knowledge. He'd already made more mistakes than he could count in his personal life; Sam knew he couldn't sacrifice another ounce of his energy on women. The White House was hanging in the balance, and they still had over five months of hard campaigning to go. Sam was about to become a single-focus man.  
  
Josh stood next to his longtime friend and wondered just what had happened between him and Donna. Had they kissed? Or was it more? How many times? Would it happen again? Josh knew he was obsessing, and more so than the constant stream of thoughts, Josh was upset by the *implications* of his sudden preoccupation. What did he care how Donna spent what little personal time the campaign afforded her? It wasn't his business, or so Josh tried to tell himself as he stood staring into the space behind the line of Nightline cameras.  
  
As the large clock announced that a full minute remained before the Bartlet segment, Jed studied the four members of his staff who had accompanied him to the Nightline interview. They each looked consumed, their faces full of distraction and anxiety, and no one was saying a word.  
  
Jed sighed, knowing how hard those four and so many others had been working since the fall. It was a terrible weight to bear, seeing their toil, feeling the passion that they all shared. They were in this race together, a Presidential bid not so much one man against another, but a whole body of minds fighting for a common ideology. They were in this thing for change, for revolution, for the natural progression of transformation that their nation was surely destined for. Jed Bartlet hoped he would not let them down, and as the clock ticked closer to zero, he knew that they still had miles and miles to go.  
  
End 


End file.
